


Restart

by StarrStatic



Series: Upgrades [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, How is that not a tag, Implied Relationships, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrStatic/pseuds/StarrStatic
Summary: How long can the mind make excuses to the heart? A certain feeling is welling up unbidden, taking hold and refusing to let go. It's okay if what you want has changed, it's okay if you don't want the same things anymore. Be honest - nothing risked is nothing gained.You and Connor reach a finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thigh fucking for certain requester! i'm sorry for taking so long. I thought better to take longer and put forth my best effort, than to churn out something on time and be unhappy with it. Before i moved it was me, my partner, and my cat living quietly.. now it is that, plus a couple, plus another person, plus their dog and cat - and sharing everything... I'm a quiet person with the head lost in space and easily get sensory overload, so adjusting is difficult. STILL! I am moved and i am writing! I will become more regular again.
> 
> tyfr!

You didn’t answer Hank immediately, his words bouncing around in your skull. _“So… You and Connor, huh?”_ He waited patiently but was starting to look almost as uncomfortable as you felt.

“Um,” you answered very intelligently and took your seat.

Hank coughed and you looked his way, the older man making a vague hand gesture. “You might wanna uh… y’know…” He tapped his neck and straightened up his collar.

_What did he…?_ Your eyes widened and you clapped a hand to your neck as you remembered the hard bite Connor had given you in order to quiet himself when he climaxed. There was a moment of silence as you closed your shirt collar by a couple more buttons. Was there a way to make this less awkward? How were you even supposed to talk to someone who was basically the dad of your good friend (with benefits)? Well, a mutual friend that acted kind of like his dad. His dad-friend. Father figure?

“This is awkward,” you muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Hank popped off, his leg bouncing against the floor and hand shaky. “God I need a drink… You two are dating?”

You wanted to have this conversation less and less. It wasn’t even shame, exactly, maybe a little embarrassment, but you found yourself feeling uncertain. “…We’re not.”

“Oh,” he said and wrung his hands. “Since you both were- I assumed- …Sorry.”

Gently, you shook your head, muttering, “Why would he… with _me_ …” Hank leaned forward and strained to hear you but you just shook your head again. Your face felt warm. You tried to ignore it. “But you’re not gonna tell me to stay away? You guys are family.”

A roar of laughter escaped Hank and he snorted as he tried to pull it back and tone it down. “Hell no. You’re both adults. The only reason we’re talking now is we all know each other and work together, so I’d like to know where you both stand. And Connor is still,” he paused, rolling his fingers in a thinking gesture, “learning, still finding what he wants.”

That was true enough. When you found him practically trapped at his desk in that sad, erect state you didn’t think he’d be so eager to follow you home. And then to continue. And then to seek you out more at work, a hint beyond the friendship you’d enjoyed to the point of even… Well. Desperately trying to be quiet as the two of you crashed together in a locked server room spoke for itself. This had all been such a new concept for Connor. You wanted to savor everything you could.

Because at some point, the other shoe would drop. It always did.

“Don’t worry,” you told Hank, “I’d never push Connor into something he doesn’t want.”

He waved a hand, and his eyes were warm and crinkled in the corners, his lips not quite upturned but a smile in his gaze. “Nah, I trust you. But is this what _you_ want?”

“What do you mean…?” you asked, eyes narrowing as you tried to parse out what he was referencing. “Is there something wrong with this kind of relationship?” You couldn’t keep an air of suspicion from your voice. No one would have pegged Hank to be judgmental in that sense, not with the edgy stickers lining his work board.

“Not at all,” he answered easily. “But I thought you two were dating because of how you were both acting.” Scratch that, your face felt really hot. It’s not like you’d stared at each other for long times or brushed arms or anything like that. Hank had been using his detective skills for something not work related it seemed. He took in your face with a bemused grin. “You weren’t exactly subtle. Okay, I think only I noticed, but still.”

There was no point in denying it. Even if your relationship wasn’t technically attached, you both had been acting a little differently at work while trying to keep it under wraps. Connor was always happy to bring you drinks to keep you hydrated, and you’d chat, with you explaining some nuance of human culture from a different point of view in comparison to Hank. Things like that. The little things that made work pass more quickly, even when Reed was being insufferable and getting in the way. “I’m glad no one else has noticed. I don’t really want to talk about this with other people, it’s none of their business.”

“I’m glad you were willing to talk about it with me. But you never answered my question.”

You could feel the sweat that had gathered, a tension in your chest adding to the discomfort. “Hmm?” you hummed, distracted. There were some things you’d been avoiding thinking about and they could be summed up in your older friend’s question.

“Is this what you want?” Hank repeated.

Down in archives, Connor pressed a hand over where his thirium pump was located, a few millimeters more centered than the average human but standard for android models. His heart – could he call it his heart? With the upswell of emotions it seemed to stutter and tighten so it seemed the emotional term for it was more accurate than the label describing only its official function. The same could be said of human terminology, the organ called either the cardiac muscle or the heart.

He felt lighter, like a weight had lifted, but with the sense of better understanding himself came worries of what to do with that information. He held a tablet in hand, the data long finished in its downloading process. There wasn’t really more time to think about things. “One thing at a time,” he told himself, and detached the tablet from the archives station.

He pulled the files up to be at the ready. The archives were logged out of and put into sleep mode for the next user. One step in front of the other, he made his way back to the elevator and called it down. Entered, went up, exited. Measured footsteps again back to his and Hank’s desks. He handed the tablet off to Hank, the older man pausing from scrolling through documents. “You took a while there, son. You alright?”

Hank was getting older and maybe couldn’t keep up with all the latest tech, but he didn’t have to be. Connor may not have been human, but he had humanity. He took in Connor’s appearance, noting the far off look to him and the flush on his synthetic skin. The android didn’t respond immediately. “Hm? I’m fine. I’m great,” Connor answered, beaming.

The older man chuckled, “Well, alright then.” His work partner had an airy feeling to him and he looked content. Whatever he’d been thinking about when he’d taken his time to retrieve from archives had apparently done him so good. The lieutenant spared a glance your way. You weren’t looking in their direction, but the angle of your body and head made it obvious you’d heard Connor return. Your fingers were posed in typing position but didn’t move for a few moments. You never had been able to answer his question. Well, he didn’t want to push too hard. Ultimately, it was up to you and Connor. All he could do was support you two behind the scenes. He sighed through his nose and got back to work.

The next day, you were surprised to find a small bouquet of flowers on your desk. There was no card. You looked them over, suspicious, glancing at Reed’s desk but he wasn’t in yet. They were lovely, not too grand or heavily scented, the colors of the petals arranged in a way that was pleasing to the eye. You couldn’t recognize the flowers, but the mix of reds, pinks, and soft green made you want to look them up.

Still. Who sent them? You remembered Reed’s words about how no one had sent you flowers in some time and felt wary. There was a pinging sound as your phone received a message.

**[Do you like them?]** read the message from Connor.

Relief flooded you instantly and you smiled stupidly down at the screen before typing your reply. **[I love them]** you sent. You looked the bouquet over again with a fresh perspective. Blooms that looked like packed together stars, looking faintly green. Familiar red petals that cupped one another had to be roses, even you recognized those. Elegant spirals of magenta that looked almost too perfect to be real. Filling the spaces were probably sweet pea flowers, if you remembered right.

You grasped the low vase in both hands, appreciating the fragrance before you placed it on the half of your desk not covered in case materials. They really brightened your workspace. You ignored the pain in your chest as you tried not to overthink it, preferring the happy feeling that bubbled up instead.

Over in Hank and Connor’s area, the old man was giving his android friend a sly look. “You seem pretty pleased. I’m guessing they liked the flowers?” Connor nodded, his posture relaxed and a smile on his face as he went about his work.

Later that day, Reed did a double take when he walked past your desk. He didn’t look jealous but his eyes narrowed, glaring at the bouquet for a few moments too long with a scowl on his face. When you weren’t at your desk, the detective checked the vase for a card but found nothing. Connor pretended not to notice when Reed looked his way, the detective thankfully moving on and leaving the flowers alone.

You wouldn’t have thought you’d miss Reed being an asshole, but you were glad when he went back to his usual abrasive nature. He tried a couple more times to chase off Connor during your breaks, using the case as an excuse, but between the case materials and flowers taking up space at your workstation, his ass couldn’t come anywhere near your desk. Connor had also become more forward in telling the detective to fuck off in his own way.

“Excuse me, Detective. They’re on break and you’re interrupting our conversation. It’s important to take breaks to avoid work related fatigue. Although I’m sure you can handle your work on your own, they’ll be available again when their break is over.” You hadn’t been able to stop grinning.

After that, with things back to what could be considered normal it seemed like something was close to cracking in your joint case with Reed, hopefully for the better.

Connor came up to your desk with a mug of tea in hand, the smell refreshing. You looked up with dark circles under your eyes, the bags gone after your ‘stress relief’ with Connor the day before, but feeling supremely tired as you avoided Reed. “You’re a life saver, Connor, thank you,” you said as he passed you the mug.

His fingers brushed over yours, warm from the tea, and he gave you a crooked smile. “My pleasure. The evidence for your case is reaching a breaking point, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” you hummed as you took a dreg. The temperature and sweetness was just right. Honestly, Connor spoiled you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn down his kindness. The face he made when you happily accepted whatever he brought combined with the pick-me-up in question made it too good to refuse. “I want this wrapped up yesterday, I am so fucking tired. But this helps,” you said, motioning with the mug.

“When it’s over…” Connor started and stopped.

The soft look on his face had static tingling along your arms and down your spine. You waited patiently. The majority of the time you were the one to suggest the when, for some reason, so now you reveled in the way his dark eyes drank you in.

His heart was fluttering with a telltale nervousness, thirium pumped out at a faster pace compared to 10 minutes prior. Connor looked over your face, the flowers he’d given you just behind your shoulder. He understood then what literature meant when it described someone’s heart swelling, and felt more determined. “We should celebrate together when the case is solved,” he said.

“My place?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds good,” you said, smiling into your mug. You were starting to get that jittery feeling again and nothing sounded better than Connor and you in a proper bed with all the time in the world. There was a vibration that ran through the desk to you from your phone so you picked it up and turned off the alarm. “Urgh, break’s over. Talk to you later Connor.”

“Until later.” He returned to his work station and you opened up the newest developments of your case with renewed vigor. Cracking your knuckles, you took mental note of what stood out as most important before grabbing your badge and holster.

Now that you had something to look forward to, you were on a mission. What was it Connor had said in what seemed like forever ago, back when he first appeared and hadn’t broken from the confines of his programming yet? _I always accomplish my mission!_ You were glad his missions nowadays were more morally sound, but remembering it gave you a boost of determination. Giving a half-hearted wave to Reed, you said, “Let’s go. I want to talk to the witnesses from 3rd street again. Something’s not matching up.”

It turned out to be the breakthrough you needed. The little thing you had noticed turned out to be worth chasing, and all that was left were to make the arrests.

Chen would be back soon, and she could help with the aftermath, meaning it was essentially case closed. After a big case, you were owed a couple days off, especially after the stress of working with someone you disliked. You and Connor messaged back and forth, setting up a time alone together.

In your apartment, it was quiet and there would be no interruptions. You felt satisfied and warm just from snaking your arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss, the two of you lingering at the foot of your bed. You could almost swear he was glowing, he was so sweet you went for another kiss, and then another. Connor didn’t seem to mind. He looked content in your arms, the change from standing clothed to lying bare going at an unhurried pace. The two of you lay on your sides, facing one another. His hands felt nice threading through your hair along your scalp, soft presses of his lips traveling along your jaw and down your neck. “Congratulations,” he murmured and you laughed.

“Why, thank you. This was the motivation I needed, you know, after all the… Well. You know. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“I wish I could have helped more.”

“Connor, you’re why I didn’t end up dehydrated and forgetting to eat,” you laughed again. “You’re too good to me.” You said it jokingly, trying not to let what seemed like the truth of it bleed through. You weren’t sure if he noticed that or not, but his fingers brushed along your chin to cup your face and he leaned close to your face.

“I’d like to be even better,” he murmured, breath tickling your ear but not the reason for the tinges of pink along its shell. Using his hands he maneuvered you to switch sides so you had your back to him and you felt his swollen cock press along the curve of your ass. One of his hands pulled you closer while the other trailed along the edges of your body to splay along your thigh. He pulled your leg back to brace against him and he wriggled his hips, his length sliding between your thighs and along your slit. “How is this?”

Everything soft and gentle, touching and exploring. You felt like you were melting. “Guh… good,” both your voice and your hips stuttered. The hand holding you close stroked the skin along your side, feeling the softness of the flesh and the firmer edge of bone underneath, then brushed past your bellybutton and nipples with a teasing scrape of fingernails before resting along your sternum and collarbone. He seemed in a teasing mood since he continued to grind along your sex and made sure the slope of his dick’s head caught your entrance every time. “What are you doing?” you whimpered while the uneasy motion of your hips did little more than ignite you further.

His hips snapped forward, giving you a taste of what you truly craved. “I thought you liked it?” he murmured in a breathless chuckle.

You groaned. “I do, but - ? You’re such a – ugh – tease! Dammit, Connor…” You could feel him smile against your skin at the back of your neck. There wasn’t much you could do with him controlling the pace. Except....

There was some gratification when rubbing your thighs together caused him to release a choked groan. Connor nipped at the crook of your neck and you gasped, a hand flying up to clutch at his arm. There was something exhilarating about never quite getting what you really wanted and you found yourself rolling your hips, your legs kept just barely apart with the help of Connor’s grip. In return, Connor fucked your thighs in earnest, letting you hear and feel every sound it pulled from him. Pressed flush against your body, you could feel the tremor of his moans and the thrumming of his cooling system. You felt how every move affected him. You clutched his arm and he whined, grinding against you. If you squeezed your thighs together, his length throbbed and he couldn’t help thrusting, the slick path created by his precum letting him bury himself between your legs.

As much as you wanted him inside already, it was fun to turn the tables on him. “I’m not sure I can – nghh,” he cut off with grunt as you enveloped him in the tender flesh of your legs once more.

“Hmm?” you teased him, though you yourself weren't much better off. You arched against him and he cried out.

Your thighs quickly became sticky as he spilled into them. A hushed, “Shit,” sounded in the dark and you couldn't help chuckling.

You pulled free and turned over to face him, spreading your thighs to let him see the mess he'd made. “You can go again, right?” you asked, shifting as though you weren't as eager as you were. Dipping your fingers in his come, you dragged them up to your pussy. His eyes were locked on your motions and you traced the outline, amused by his focus. The saying ‘the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak’ didn't seem to apply to androids in this circumstance and for that you were thankful. “Connor…?”

A thrill shuddered through you when he scooped you into a kiss, already rutting against you with a needy whine. “Please,” he murmured when you broke away for air. His hands lingered along the edges of your body with a firm but gentle grasp. When you looked into his eyes, you could see the artificial nature of his optics and yet, you could see what could be called a soul when you lost yourself in them. Brown, warm, and lovely in something more than appearance. That forbidden emotion welled up.

He instinctively shut his eyes when you kissed between his brows, and you took the opportunity to guide his cock to your entrance, the sound of flesh slapping when both eagerly met each other. A noise escaped you and found yourself holding him tightly. “You voyeur,” you panted, seeing him watching you with a look akin to awe.

“Am I a– ngh –a voyeur if I’m a– ah –participant?” he chuckled.

You tried to bury your face in his chest but he leaned back enough to still catch glimpses of the faces you made. “It’s… em-embarrassing,” you complained weakly but didn’t stop him, letting him see how each thrust made you shiver, made you see stars as though the cosmos were within reach. Connor was soft, and smooth, his gaze made you feel like the center of the universe, and the way he stirred up your insides drove you wild. Your heart felt tight. You didn’t know what to think, didn’t want to think, just never wanted it to end. “Fuck… _Connor_.”

“Yes!” he cried out, like the answer to a question you hadn’t been brave enough to ask. “I-” He stuttered, static cutting him off. _Don’t_. He interfered with the programming for his vocalizer every time, needy sounds tinged with static were the only noises that escaped. Could you read his lips in the dark?

Meeting and parting, again and again, the pace steady but unhurried. You trembled with exertion; Connor, with holding back. “I _need_ you,” came your strained voice. You just didn’t tell him how much.

“Yes,” he responded, soft but clear. “I need you... I – ~~[???]~~ I…!”

Your lips cut him off with a kiss, swallowing each other’s cries as you felt heat splash inside and he felt you convulse around him. “Oh… nngh… Oh, fuck,” you panted as your rode out the last of his thrusts. “Connor… just. Jeez, I don’t even…” You giggled and rested your forehead against his arm.

Connor sighed, “Yeah,” and waited for his systems to finish rebooting. In the meantime, he held you close, face nuzzling into your hair. His breath felt warm and you could still hear his cooling systems whirring and churning away.

You readjusted your lower halves to pull free and then snuggled back into his arms. It was comfortable, tangled up together in your bed with no space between you, feelings sweet and body sated.

How long had you both stayed that way? Long enough for Connor’s internal fans to click off and his thirium to stop audibly rushing. The numbers on your alarm clock changed several times. You still couldn’t bring yourself to move or speak up. It was comfortable… but more than that if you were honest, you weren’t ready for Connor to leave. After establishing a routine, you weren’t sure how to deviate from the norm.

Connor had needed to mess with his own programming, the revelation he’d had in the archives threatened to spill out. His eyes felt wet, and he blinked away the feeling as he ran his fingers along your scalp. He felt happy, but some deep part of him _hurt_ , and he wondered at it. Soon, he’d have to go. He didn’t want to go. He stayed quiet, reluctant to disturb the quiet peace you shared. You felt solid in his arms. No, not solid. That wasn’t quite it. You, and him, like this… It felt right.

“...Feeling tired?” you finally asked.

The comfort of a predictable response. “Androids don’t really feel the lack of energy as exhaustion, but I am in need of a charge.” He wasn’t dangerously low at 29%, it was plenty to get home. That, he didn’t mention. A little longer. Just a little. Just a few more minutes of selfishness, that was all, and he would respect the boundaries the two of you had made.

“You could stay.” So quiet he almost didn’t hear you, but of course he did, or maybe he was just hearing what he wanted. Perhaps his programming needed a diagnostic check. “For a charge. If… if you wanted. Not that you have to, just, umm…” Your heart fluttered like mad, unconsciously holding him tighter.

He didn’t have to stay, but he didn’t have to leave. Should he tell you he could make it home alright? But you wouldn’t offer if you didn’t mean it. He wanted to stay and here you were, giving him a reason. Wasn’t it okay to accept?

“Thank you,” he said, and though you hadn’t thought him tense, you could feel when he fully relaxed.

Warm, safe, comfortable, sweet… There were plenty of ways to describe this feeling. You stretched up to gently press your lips to his before settling back in. Really… You only got more and more selfish. But you could feel bad about it tomorrow while you cleaned up. For now, you reveled in the press of his cheek to your head, your arm slung over his torso, bodies pressed close in the familiar comfort of your bedding and scent of your detergent. Connor stayed aware a short while longer. Your breathing slowed, body relaxing all the way. You mumbled in your sleep and pushed your face into his chest, and he finally let himself slip into his charge cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as a perfect first date, but that just solidifies the reality of it all

Waking up was a groggy, disorienting experience but you still felt the warmth left over from the previous night. You woke in the middle of your bed, alone, a delicious smell winding through your apartment. _Where’s Connor?_ Until you remembered, _Oh, that’s right. He still had to work today._ Snuggling a little deeper into your bedsheets, you savored what was left of the dreaminess of sleep. Your arms were wrapped around a pillow. When had that happened? Hadn’t they been wrapped around Connor’s torso, his cheek on the pillow you now grasped? He must have had a real time of it getting out of bed without waking you. Really, it’s not like you would have minded. 

_Waking up alone sucks…_

You shoved all the blankets off at once and swung your legs over, pushing yourself to your feet. “Can’t laze about all day! Nope!! Time to see what’s in the kitchen.” No time for thinking, you had to know what smelled so good. Had Connor left a candle burning? That didn’t seem like a very Connor thing to do. 

If you were being honest with yourself, which you weren’t, you knew what was in the kitchen and your eyes just confirmed it for you. A plate of breakfast foods, a bit more nutritious than your usual fare, was waiting beneath a bit of foil. It looked great. You almost felt mad, but it was a false anger, just a flash of resistance that crumbled before a trembling lip and a few tears. “What the fuck, me? Jeez,” you laughed dryly as you wiped your face with the heels of your palms. You took the plate over to your little breakfast nook and sat down. Another reminder since you’d placed the little vase bouquet at the center of the table. “You’re not playing fair, Connor…” There was just enough food, though you would probably end up peckish again in a short while. You looked out your window as you cleaned your plate and wondered what in the hell you should do. 

Back at the office, Connor noticed that your desk was the cleanest it had been in a couple months. It looked so empty. You’d be on your mini-vacation a couple more days, and the two of you tended to meet in private about once a week. It was unfortunate. What was this feeling? He’d felt it before, but not quite the same as this. He didn’t hate it, though he could see how it might be awful to experience for long periods of time. 

“Connor… Connor…? Earth to Connor, hello?” Hank said gruffly, finally resorting to taking the tablet from Connor’s hands and waving it near his face. “You alright there? Feeling lonesome?” 

“Lonesome?” the android echoed, his head tilted and eyes narrowed. He thought about it. 

“Yeah, y’know, lonely. Since you had to leave whatstheirface behind to come to work.” A bit more covertly, he whispered, “You’re staring awful hard at their desk, son.” 

Lonely. That seemed right. He was already missing your company. “I think I miss them. Even though I just saw them. Isn’t that strange?” Connor flashed a crooked smile, wondering at the little tightening in his chest. 

“Nah,” Hank answered, eyes crinkling. It was funny how much people could change and yet still be very much themselves, and Connor was no exception. “Must be pretty boring hanging out with an old guy like me!” 

“You know I value your expertise and company as well, Lieutenant,” the android detective said just a bit too seriously and Hank laughed. 

“Ahh I know that, you sentimental droid. Just trying to distract you.” He reached out with a broad hand and thoroughly messed up the other’s perfectly slicked hair. While Connor made a face and preened the strands back into place, Hank said, “You could probably contact them or meet up again, I don’t think they’d mind.” 

“I’m not sure about that,” Connor said quietly. “It seems like I’m being kept at arm’s length.” 

“Well they let you stay over, didn’t they? That’s new.” 

“But did I push them into doing that?” 

Hank’s knuckles scritched at his beard as he thought. It was bad to push people, sure, but to him everyone needed a nudge now and again. Just a little, to test the waters. After all, apparently he was the kind of person that needed a good slap in the face and impromptu shower to get their shit together. “Sometimes it’s hard to know. But you and I know them pretty well, and they’re a fairly direct person. They don’t offer what they won’t give, they prefer people are upfront, so if you’re not sure about something I’d say just tell them.” That had worked out alright when he’d talked with you. “Worst that would probably happen is an uncomfortable talk.” 

Meanwhile, you were being lazy on your couch, numbing your mind with content on your tv that didn’t require too much attention. You were stuck somewhere between thinking and not thinking. Staring off into nothing, you noted the colors and movements on your screen without getting too invested. There was a buzzing and you threw an arm over the edge of the couch to pull up your phone screen. 

It was Connor. You sat up to read the message. [Not to intrude on your time off but] How unusual, he didn’t usually send messages in snippets. It took a few moments for the next part to arrive. [Would you like to go do something tomorrow?] You weren’t sure what to make of this. Connor seemed comfortable with where the two of you were. But did he really, or was that you putting yourself in a box again? You both had been taking new steps lately, and this relationship had never been a rigid thing to begin with. [There’s something I’d like to do if you’re interested.] That’s right, it didn’t have to mean anything. You were thinking too hard, like usual, and you forced down that hopeful feeling. 

It didn’t have to mean anything, but you _wanted_ it to. 

Going out somewhere with friends was always a good time. Oops, you waited too long, and another message buzzed in. [Hank doesn’t want to go.] Oh, so he probably just didn’t want to go alone, and that was fine. It could be a daunting thing sometimes. Hanging out wherever was better than you moping around at home. [You don’t have to, of course. I’m] 

What was wrong with you? You needed to type something, even if was just ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ or whatever. 

[I’d like to go with you.] 

Finally you tapped something out and hit sent, letting autocorrect do the work in figuring out what the word should be. [Sure] Was that all you’d managed? You thumped your head into your couch pillow a few times. Well, at least you’d answered. 

Meanwhile Hank was trying to reassure Connor. “Hey, that’s good, right? They said they’d go!” 

“Their responses usually aren’t so… monosyllabic. What if I’m bothering them?” 

“Remember what we talked about earlier!” 

“Okay. It’s fine. Maybe they’re in the middle of something. I’ll just… send the details, then.” [I’ll pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow.] 

[Where are we going?] you responded. 

Connor sent back, [It’s a surprise!] 

You huffed a laugh and flipped over on your couch. What in Detroit was it that Connor wanted to do? [Pff alright ;) I’ll look forward to it.] Was a smiley weird? Whatever, too late, you’d already sent it. 

Grinning at the little piece of text, Connor said, “Hank I got a smiley face!” His friend just smiled and shook his head. 

You tried to decide what to wear to help pass the time, fingers skirted over a lot of button up shirts. They were the easiest, practical thing you could wear to work and still look professional. Unlike Hank, you wore solid colors in calming shades, nothing too patterned. But it wasn't like you didn't have some fun patterns… So you pulled out a dark blue shirt with geometric patterns running across in a lighter shade. It never hurt to dress to impress. You chose the rest of the ensemble, made lunch, took a nap, and then showered before fixing up your hair and clothes. Even if Connor wasn't sure about his sense of aesthetic, you looked pretty damn good if you said so yourself. Decent, at the very least. 

It was fun getting ready but waiting to get picked up was difficult. You paced your living room while your TV played, trying to avoid any kind of what-ifs in your head until finally the buzzer sounded. You gave Connor building access and opened the door before he could knock, his fist still halfway raised. 

His face split into a grin and he looked over your clothes before focusing on your face. “You look great. I almost feel underdressed.” The apples of his cheeks took on a little color and you hid a smile. You could tell Hank had helped him get ready from the chain at his throat and the very questionable tie that hung haphazardly. 

“C’mere a sec,” you said, trying not to laugh. You pressed close to unhook the chain, savoring the brush of your fingers against his skin, and then undid the tie without any effort. Both got set inside on the entryway table before you locked the door. “Small tip: Don't let Hank choose patterns.” 

“That obvious?” 

“Definitely,” you answered as you reappraised his appearance. Normally for Connor, you'd encourage popping one button open to loosen up his straitlaced appearance, but you ended up closing one instead. Connor looked eager and happy but not in a rush. His hair was mostly in perfect order and you couldn't help but push your fingers through it. “You look good too. Shall we go?” 

You saw Hank’s car in the parking area, old and familiar, and got in the passenger side. Connor got in and said, “I thought I would take you to dinner first, there’s this nice-” 

Tapping him on the arm, you carefully interrupted to tell him, “I already ate, Connor.” 

“Why?” 

“Doesn’t seem fair to eat when you just have to sit there and wait. Plus if you get bored and watch me eat, I’m gonna get all nervous and probably end up ruining this shirt.” You laughed a little. “Can we go to the thing? That okay?” 

He thought for a minute and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Actually that might work out fine.” After driving through a bit of traffic you saw someplace familiar from photographs but had never been inside. The Detroit Orchestra Hall. The outside had that distinct ‘historical building’ look and the inside was beautiful with its sculpted features and gilded trim. The seating area was still closed but the wine bar was open, so you ordered a glass of something refreshing and looked around. 

“You know, I’ve never been here,” you remarked. 

“Me neither!” 

You and Connor poked around, looking at the decorations and enjoying the soft lighting until it was time to take a seat. Your glass was handed off to a server and Connor took your hand without hesitating, showing the tickets to the doorman and leading you down the rows. When you sat, he almost seemed to pull away but you clasped your hand more firmly. You stayed like that when the surrounding lights dimmed and all you could see was Connor’s face or the orchestra on stage depending on where you looked. 

The music was different from hearing it on the radio. Crisp and clear, the highs sang and the lows rumbled and you could feel the trembling of the strings. There were pieces that resonated with your heart. Your hand and Connor’s embraced throughout the performance. 

Eventually, the orchestra finished to standing ovations and your hands left each other’s grasp to give them the applause they deserved. You let Connor lead the way back outside before the foot traffic could get too bad. Grinning ear to ear, you asked, “What made you want to see an orchestra?” 

“Well, I’ve never seen one live before. And you’re always playing classical music so…” he looked sheepish. “I thought maybe you’d enjoy it.” 

“Classical music isn’t my favorite, I just play it because there’s no ads,” you found yourself saying. Open mouth, insert foot… “I mean. I’m not sure I’ve seen an orchestra either. This was something totally new for me, so, thank you. I’m glad I got to experience this with you.” You were surely red as you felt embarrassment creep up your neck. 

“Oh…” Connor said, seemingly chewing over what you’d said. “These are the kinds of things I want to learn. I want to get to know you… More and more.” His eyes were warm, staring into yours. 

A little breathless, you said, “Me too. I’d… like that.” You fiddled with his sleeve, unbuttoning the cuff as you both walked back to the car. Heated, feeling like you couldn’t get enough of his presence. “...Are you coming over?” 

His smile was a little coy, eyes flitting over your face and drinking in your expression. “Is that what you want?” 

You lightly bumped shoulders with him. “C’mon. Don’t make me beg.” 

“You’re right,” he agreed, before his tone took on a huskier tone for your ears only, lips tickling the shell of your ear. “We can save that part for later.” 

The drive back to your place felt like it dragged on forever, and it was only because you tried to keep yourself distracted that you noticed the long rectangle in the back seat covered by a length of cloth. “What’s that?” you asked. 

“Another surprise.” 

The two of you went up to your apartment, the object grasped upright in Connor’s hand to prevent it from bumping corners. You unlocked your front door, opening it for him, and watched as he toed off his shoes and took it into your bedroom. There was a bit of shuffling and he came back out, fingers deft in popping open his buttons. His gaze was hungry, raking over you, and you almost forgot to breathe. “Strip,” he said. You did, at possibly a new record speed, and followed him into the bedroom. 

There, facing the long side of the bed, was a full length mirror. Your heart knocked around your chest. Was he serious? Connor didn’t pause, just kicked off his pants and got comfortable in front of the mirror, his cock fully engorged and ready for you to go take a seat. He patted his thigh for emphasis with a smirk on his face. 

You went to straddle him facing him but he stopped you, spinning you around easily and easing you back and down. “How’s this… gonna work?” you wondered aloud, embarrassed at your own reflection. 

“Just… like… this…” he murmured along your neck, his arm wrapping under yours and across your chest, the other bracing your hip as he rocked you both back into a position more comfortable and maneuverable. You felt unsteady, grounded only by his strength as he slid against you, and then finally into you. He kissed your neck when you gasped, the combined sensations strange to you. “I’ve got you.” Connor’s eyes flicked to yours in the mirror, gazes meeting through their reflections. You could feel the heat of his gaze as you watched him thrust into you, intimate parts joining. 

The way he pushed in and out, stretching you wide while you eagerly swallowed everything he gave, your pussy swelling and dripping - that combined with his eyes roaming all of you had you shivering in no time. “You… really, ah… like to watch that much?” you whimpered. 

“Why wouldn’t I? The way you… nnh… accept all of me, I…” There was static in his voice and he smiled weakly. “Anyway… Can’t have you finishing yet.” His tongue wet his lips and his hand trailed up to your chin, turning you for an awkwardly angled kiss that left you panting. His hips slowed to a grind and he focused on teasing you with scrapes of his teeth and tongue. 

“But I was close,” you whined. 

Connor chuckled, nipping you  while his fingers trailed down to tease your clit. “That’s the idea.” There was hardly time to curse under your breath before he was slipping out only to slam back in, always leaving you chasing after your release. When you were close, he’d slow down, teasing you too little with his fingers and laughter tickling your skin. You were flushed and trembling. You couldn’t get the advantage, and he was determined to leave you wanting even though you could feel him throbbing almost desperately alongside you. 

Finally, you whispered, “Please.” 

“What was that?” he asked, two fingers spreading your labia, drawing your eye as he slowly, torturously, slid inside. All the way to the hilt. Your body greedily sucking him in. 

You shuddered, hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt as you unknowingly sought any leverage you could get. “Connor -” 

“Can you see why I like to watch?” 

“ _Please_ -” 

You bit your lip and looked at him, pleading, and as you’d hoped he finally caved. “Okay… Okay,” he said, vocalizer glitching. Connor moved your arms to reach back and wrap around his head, then wrapped his hands under your thighs and lifted you up before using your weight combined with the snap of his hips to give you the fucking you _deserved_. You cried out, the pressure building as you clung to him for dear life. There wasn’t an edge to fall over. One minute barely holding on, the next you were falling apart and he switched to keeping his thrusts deep. Warmth splashed inside and you convulsed around him. 

His fingers stroked your skin, drawing out your orgasm right up to the edge of too much. “Watch,” Connor demanded and you followed his hand with your gaze. You gulped for air, whining when he spread you open once more to slip out, artificial semen spilling from you. You whined at the loss as much as the sight. He leaned back, bringing you to rest against him. “How was that?” 

“The best.” You sighed and slid your hand over his, basking in the afterglow. It didn’t last nearly as long as you would’ve liked. Now was the part you’d grown to like less and less – what came After. It felt right, slotted against him with the warmth of his cheek nuzzling you and the tickle of eyelashes. Comfortable just being together, breathing together. Now, while you could watch his heedless, unfiltered face in the mirror, Connor just enjoying the closeness, you felt a different kind of desire welling up. It was like a soap bubble, shiny and stretching so wide you were sure you’d burst along with it. “Connor…?” you asked, the softness and tremor in your voice betraying your vulnerability. 

It was a scary thing, feeling vulnerable. But Connor’s little, “Hmm?”gave you the extra nudge you probably needed. 

A mirror image wasn’t enough. With some effort you turned around and faced him. Wasn’t it time to stop denying yourself what you wanted? 

But it was so fucking scary for some reason, the edge of panic overriding everything else as the worst kind of catch-all. 

And here was this sweet android, who always made your days better, who you’d grown close to in ways you hadn’t imagined or intended… just being so patient. His fingers leaving comforting touches across your skin, face open, eyes warm. Was it stupid if you wanted to cry? And somehow, staring at each other, you could see him melt and pull you closer. You felt like you knew that expression of his. Hopeful and light and warm and everything you wanted and more. 

“I love you,” you finally said. 

And without hesitation, like releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, if that were even possible, Connor echoed back, “I love you, too.” 

And it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been real bad and I'm so sorry! But I promised, and I want to finish this, even if ppl have moved on. If you're reading this, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill the other prompts like doggy style, and edging, etc... but yes, we are nearing the end! I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm afraid to set a schedule for updates... I am hoping twice a month. I can't promise but I will do my best! What I CAN promise is to finish this series.


End file.
